


BTS Hyung Line Drabbles: Impact Play/Punishments

by submissive-bangtan (sub_bts_smut)



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blue Balls, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Caning, Consensual Kink, D/s, F/M, Femdom, Flogging, Foot Fetish, Handcuffs, Holding Hands, Hyung Line Drabbles, Impact Play, Just endless teasing, Masochist!Hoseok, Mommy Kink, Noona Kink, Orgasm Denial, Paddling, Principal/Teacher, Roleplay, Spanking, Sub!BTS, Sub!Hoseok, Sub!Jin, Submissive BTS, Submissive Bangtan, Submissive Hyung Line, Teasing, Vocal subs, clothespins, collaring, sub!Namjoon, sub!yoongi, taking pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sub_bts_smut/pseuds/submissive-bangtan
Summary: Scenarios of intense percussive play with submissive Yoongi, Hoseok, Jin, and Namjoon, each one of them as your personal provocateur.⟼ Yoongi: Caning⟼ Hoseok: Flogging⟼ Jin: Paddling⟼ Namjoon: Spanking





	1. Yoongi — Caning

**Author's Note:**

> The Hyungs misbehave — and get punished. So hot. What a lovely day :D

Yoongi loves his sleep. The quiet hours at night. A bit of rest whenever there is time, each nap can help him energize and dream up vivid stories. When he writes lyrics, silence is his best friend, and so is a calm mind that will help him find the right words to pen, to rap. And he is calm. Otherwise, his book for songs or the files on his PC would remain empty.

He’d just be a troubled guy in his mid-twenties without doing much about it. Like this, at least he’s productive, reflective, perfecting things ever so ceaselessly. He knows his sorrow is fleeting, but the songs will stay. It’s still a serene thing to do, with long hotel-bound hours on a cushioned chair, pushing small buttons and clicking stuff again and again until he has to change into a new black tee.

But with you — Yoongi’s other side gets a spotlight to shine under, a perfect chance. To let out the fucking beast and scream and moan and drool on the floor because he’s losing it, each time a little more knowing how much it leaves you thinking about his body, when you astonish him with how strong, how precise it lands. Your most beloved cane to roughen up his perky ass until his dreams are never the same again.

Maybe, maybe he has provoked you a bit too much with his silky shirts in the last few weeks. The cleavage is getting more audacious each time you see him come out of the bathroom after his morning shower. The jewelry in excess, a smooth chest. Black hair in wet streaks. You don't just wanna look at it, he has to pay for being such a petite bombshell.

There's no time to seduce him when you both go to work, so the fact that you have to deal with the image for the majority of the day with him being out of sight and reach. He must know how wild it drives you, the image versus the hard truth that he isn't there. It's crystal clear what that calls for at this point according to your logic and arsenal of punitive tools in that one special wardrobe.

Yoongi’s fucked up and whiny how you never knew him, that is, unless the MV filming hours became a bit too long, the set too uncomfortable, his longing too incredible to come to your house. But other than that, it was rare to see him worked up with sweaty palms like this, the familiar smile in between impacts. The hungry eyes, too.

“Noona, my feet—” And you remember that it’s something you wanted to incorporate. His little feet are so pretty to poke at, nor can you stop yourself from the temptation of tickling them everywhere. The rattan is good to titillate him further between each toe, what doesn’t stay unmoving about his body when you do that. Kinky sex: Emotion in motion when you're with him.

You’re glad it came up in conversation and you decided to try. His feet, really, they are so gorgeous in their softness. The overstimulation comes quick. So you find relaxation in exchanging the cane for holding his hands tight while he comes down from his high, so well deserving. As always: A good boy. He's always a solace from the world, and so satisfying.

After you're done with him in the best way of putting it, Yoongi isn't above dozing off once the marks have faded a bit and you made sure he had something semi-cold to drink. Who knows, tomorrow is another splendid day where he, looking just so innocent right now, slips out of the bathroom with a plunge that makes your jaw drop even more. He knows exactly what you appreciate.


	2. Namjoon — Spanking

Namjoon could feel his legs tingle throughout the day. Morning to evening, it just wouldn't fade into the background while he was going about his work. Poetry were harder to write. He couldn't lift weights or get a drink without his mind drifting off almost entirely. Fantasy is a curse if you come to think of it. In his case: Not a nuisance, nor curse in the bad sense of the word.

Instead, it all happened because Namjoon would anticipate what you had planned so carefully. It was designed to distract him _by default_. You knew how imaginative he was. That was the trick, and it was simple.

Even when he sat down to have his favorite noodle dish, it really wouldn't leave his mind. Maybe it was typical of him to overthink things in that way, he thought. He wanted to do his personal best for you as always, which also meant withstanding the torture of having his internal monologue about the world and people, his songs, his life with its intellectual depth... hijacked so blatantly.

All as planned. After an all too hurried and nervous dinner and quick talk, he had to get on all fours naked because Mommy was home — rather furious, had she not asked him to wear the red shirt? You so loved it on him, a simple favor. But Namjoon, in his complete fatigue from trying to keep his focus all day, didn't fulfill it. Thinking in circles did make him forget the most important thing beside not being able to formulate a singular poetic line in his diary.

He looked good there on the sofa in position, a much favored sight after being downtown were things were just boring and exhausting as usual.

You spent the day meeting with a high-brow client who just wouldn't agree to the new business deal, but that was life. The next clients were already scheduled, and you were determined to persuade them anyways. That, again, was a bore for sure given how much of your perpetual energy and input it required. Namjoon, however: a spicy feat for the evening that would give you the right adrenaline kick.

He looks good indeed. With his delicious legs spread bare and ass cheeks up. There's still a little mark from last time you did this. It's what's been on his mind, too, each time he saw it in the mirror.

You cup your left hand, make it embrace the lower half of his cheek. It warms up. That's nice. Namjoon winds around a bit. The anticipation is strong. But you keep your hand in place, patience is a lesson. Your tempo is what counts. Namjoon squirming won't make you speed up. You strike when it feels best to you.

Not so hard, just lightly — again, catching him off guard. He jerks more than you had even tapped him, glances back across his shoulder. Wide eyes. Wonder. You know that he thought you'd give it to him strong after waiting so much. Oh, no, no. A surprise is always much better to deliver.

Because patience is not the sole lesson you like to teach your sub. It's about never trying to make estimates about what you do as well. Too many assumptions make sex not very interesting. That doesn't mean you can't spank him harder. In fact, it's what you initiate quite early, now with increased tempo, to observe Namjoon's reaction anew. One strike, two. His ass is far too red, too fast. Many spanks at once, just with the right rhythm, land right, right, left. His legs are more than tingly now.

A delight to take in how vocal he ended up being. A delight hearing how deep his voice is, and yet so whiny. Shaken from each hit, choked up, breaking mid-moan because you did not plan having him off the hook very soon. You waited, now you would treat yourself. 

You finish him off sprawled across your lap where he is all the closer and even more frustrated. Everything he thought about during the day came true now. The more he tries to rub his erection against your thighs, the harder you bring the palm down. He's so fucking ruby red, you already see the amounts of Aloe cream and extra pillows for sitting before your eye.

He knows it, too. It shows in his whimpers and so much babbling. What a nice lyrical inspiration.

You decide that before his eyes turn entirely glossy and his blue balls get actually emptied on your lap, you slow the spanks and transfer to a more gentle rub, a flick, and a pinching for good measure. Namjoon repeats and repeats that he will put on the shirt the second you open your eyes tomorrow and be a good boy for Mom. You are very sure he will. If he can even walk to the wardrobe, that is. 


	3. Hoseok — Flogging

"Hurts, hurts!"

He's breathing so much harder now. Hoseok knows that he has to keep his ass clenched extra tight nevertheless. To keep the butt plug — loosely fitted, well, just because — in until the end.  

Never has he winced so much and feared the next stroke coming down, because he knew what it did to him, that he would get so addicted to it. The feeling strains his back downwards like a cascade, much like you had intended to be like practicing.

A poor pillow had to endure countless trials of you wielding the flogger back and forth, up and down, tempered. Until you deemed it, no, yourself with the newly acquired skill, to be fit enough.

Hoseok's back is lithe, but toned, lean, but also solid from so much dancing that would routinely bend him in such ways that would build the respective muscle. A paradox from start to end — from neck to base, to be exact. Except the kindeys — so much space for you to work with. 

Rhythm comes to you with ease. It's a side effect of always having music around the house, it's so much more straightforward to get into your blues. His hands are tied before his chest quite tightly so they won't get in the way, because Hoseok is prone to start gesturing. He's emotional.

"Noona, my ass!"

As if you didn't know.

You keep on flogging as you've tried it, but soon stray from the pattern. You're very much inclined, with such a loose mouth spilling groans, that Hoseok could not be any happier getting some singular strikes as well. Hard ones. Ones that drown out the "Hurts, hurts". He still has to keep the plug in where it is supposed to be, no matter what.

It's only choked up whines at this point. The tips find their aim, and all he can do is keep _singing_ for you.

Still, you pause to wipe down first trickles off sweat around his shoulder blades with a microfiber cloth. The butt plug rests in its designated space. Hoseok used to struggle a lot more with this task. It was meant to be so difficult. 

You can tell he's eager to receive more, but you want to make sure his back is clean. It's time for adequate praise, My cherry pie, you do so well, and then go on until the first tear wells up, as does — Hoseok's erection. The pre-cum stays where it is to further aggravate him, but you put the flogger aside already. The ointment from the table is your best of friends by now.

"Can I release?" he coughs, and wiggles his hands in their rope as far as he can to indicate towards his ass. You allow him with a nod so gentle, one could think the streaks on his back did not originate from you.

After mending them with the cream and wiping him down hairline to toes without missing an inch, Hoseok's lively, formerly bound hands eventually find their relief in freedom once again, although he prefers to stay in bondage for longer, usually. Rope is one of your joint favorites, he loves to be pretty for you.

But this time, you want to hold hands a bit and chink glasses (just water anyways) to making it through almost seamlessly. A forehead kiss, a little boop on the nose, pulling little strands of hair from the sides of his eyes and lids. The streaks on his back will take their time to heal and remind Hoseok that it was you who planted them, bit by bit, on what you own with such contentment. You're proud of him. 

 


	4. Jin — Paddling

Jin makes an effort not to call you every hour because he's bubbling over with feelings more than ever. He tries to send as many funny and provocative pictures as he possibly can, but as he later discovers, no reply ensues. As much as his pictures make you laugh, today, and today only, you prefer to direct your focus elsewhere. There are so many things to take care of in the moment where it counts.

Besides, and that frankly is a way better excuse, denying Jin the glee of knowing that he successfully teased you is just fabulous as a means of casual foreplay. He's the type to keep on his toes for sure, much like you desire his obedience in return so passionately. At some point, he knows that nothing will come back, and you won't access the chat in the first place because you are aware of the many thirst traps, but he still sends memes and shots of his collarbones just because, hoping you would open them much later anyways. Hoping that it would really make you demand it, his obedience, because Jin loves it when you show him where precisely his darned place is.

Which you plan on doing after cleaning and lining up your — tools. For the night. It's quite a thrill already. You ate a little earlier and trust Jin with getting his dinner as he always does around 6PM. Now it's 7:15, and the familiar ring at the door is not so startling as you thought it would be. He's not using the keys as you hold him. So you can fetch and kiss and undress his body to your pleasure. And get him to your play room where the light is dim and the air soaked with a bit of incense, enough to be an aphrodisiac, not too much. 

The first thing on the list remains your favorite activity as of yet. Getting a whiny, completely hyperactive Jin into a nice pair of fluffy handcuffs. The key remains at your necklace. Convenient. Meanwhile, he's in his typical button-down shirt that can stay on after the cuffs close, but with pants removed, boxers holding onto his hips like their dear life. 

You take your time to slip them off. The view of him cuffed is just very entertaining, to say the absolute least. It happens every time when you do roleplay.

Jin lands over your lap with clothespins adorning his nipples, enduring it with a crooked smile that he almost always pulls this way. The paddle you use has been in constant usage since purchase. It's quite sizeable, twice your palm's vertical span and a bit more, nice rounded edges, with three times two parallel holes distributed among the wooden length.

Pupil Jin, forever the rascal, enjoys it very much knowing that he will shift in his seat the day after, but you don't overdo it. Who knows if Jungkook or Jimin make fun of him once they get to know the real reason behind Jin's pains, but it's not like he would kiss and tell to rub it in their faces. And it's not like what they say really hinders the power when you bring the paddle down.

For you, the enjoyment comes from knowing how painful hip thrusts are going to be for him, so Jin would rather dive for pearls while everything heals.

Between strokes, you pause to watch how his backside turns red, and ask if you can take a picture. Only, he says half-breathless, half-groaning, if you respond to his jokes via text next time. 

"You've been so mean since last evening! I've even made a cute video to amuse you."

Not replying really does the trick, it seems. The things denial always tickles out of him. 

"You know, I'm going to answer later," you press the grey button on the phone screen to take the picture, "with my own footage."

"I'll have to bribe you with cooking otherwise!"

"Hey student, you already got enough rewards today. More clothespegs needed? I can already tell that your video will be cute to watch. Don't worry."

Another hit with the paddle makes him too caught off guard and the reply delays. That he's sprawled across your lap makes it harder to get more momentum into the swing, but nevertheless, the paddle succeeds at its job. 

"My nipples! Are falling off, teach."

"That needs further picture documentation later. For the year book. And it's principal. You may cook for me as I demand it."

"Yes, Madam."

"Now go on moaning a little more and I might put a nice collar on you."


End file.
